On Dragon Wings
by Gemini14
Summary: AU When a certain teenage girl witnesses a horrific crime, she runs away to another world...but has she jumped from the frying pan and into the fire? Read and find out!
1. Prologue: Whisked Away

On Dragon Wings

Prologue: Whisked Away

With harsh sobs choking her, a teenaged girl ran for her life. Behind her, a man's furious bellows echoed, spurring her onward. Terror reigned supreme in her mind, as she raced down the street; not caring that she was soaked to the skin by the pouring rain.

"_Gotta get away_…._gotta get away_…_gotta get away_…." The girl's mind repeated the same phrase like a sutra to ward off the evil behind her. She had just witnessed a horrifying act that had been committed by someone she'd thought she could trust, and her mind was having a difficult time grasping what had just occurred. She'd returned home a little early from school, only to find her mother lying bludgeoned to death on the floor, and her own father standing over the body with the murder weapon in hand. And a few seconds later, her father was on top of her, attempting to rape, and then murder, her as well. Somehow or another, she'd escaped, and now ran for her very life. Finally, she reached what she thought to be a safe haven; the public library!

"_Too many security cameras_…._He won't try anything here._" The girl thought, then silently added, "_I hope._" As she entered the building, she realized that it was close to closing time, and that soon she would be turned out onto the streets again…..and into the waiting arms of her sick-minded father.

"_Can't let that happen. I've gotta see if I can usea phone to call the police._" The girl mused, as she started looking for a pay phone that was inside of the building. After a few moments of searching, she finally gave up. There were no phones inside, and she did not want to risk getting caught by her father outside. With a sigh, she started to sit down and try to think of something else; perking up when she felt something beckon her.

"_Come._" A soft male voice said, in her mind.

"_Huh? Who is that?_" the girl replied, confusedly.

"_Come. I have been waiting for you, Seiryu no Miko. Come._" The voice said, yet again.

"_Seiryu no Miko? What do you mean by that? Who are you?_" the girl asked, curiously, as she started walking towards one of the rooms in the back of the library.

"_All will be explained. For now, you must come._" The voice stated, urgently.

"_Okay_…._I'm coming._" The girl said, as she allowed her feet to carry her into the storage room the farthest away from the main room in the library. Once there, she was a little bewildered by what she saw. There, lying open on the floor, was an old, leather-bound book. With curiosity overwhelming her, she bent down and picked up the old volume, gingerly handling the red leather cover and taking a good look at the title.

"Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? What is this? Some sort of fantasy book?" the girl asked, aloud. Of course, there was no answer. With a shrug, the girl sat down on the floor, propped the book on her knees, and began to read.

"Herein lies the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Seiryu together." The girl read, to herself, unaware that something odd was beginning to happen around her. Her body was starting to glow blue, faintly at first; but, as she read on, it got brighter.

"For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality…." The girl murmured, as she did just that. Seconds later, three things happened; a brilliant blue light erupted from the book, the girl was sucked inside, and a fierce wind shut the book behind her (and closed the storeroom door as well). The story had begun.


	2. Chapter One: First Impressions

Chapter One: First Impressions

It was a relatively quiet day in the eastern kingdom of Kutou. With a sigh, the chief shogun, Nakago, rode through the city on patrol. He was as bored as bored could get, but he could not show that he was in front of anyone. He had an image to keep up, after all. He turned and looked when some of the local riffraff stole some fruit from a vendor two streets away, and sighed again; this time in exasperation.

"_Same shit, different day._" Nakago mused, as he irritably spurred his horse into a gallop and started his pursuit of the thieves.

"Nakago-sama! Don't concern yourself with that! We'll take care of it!" one of the lower-ranking soldiers said, calling out after the retreating figure of his superior.

"No, I will. Besides, I was bored anyway." Nakago replied, coolly, almost smirking when he heard the soldiers mutter 'He was bored? Sure didn't look it!'. Yet, before he could even get the thieves in sight, Nakago was knocked from his horse by something heavy, and landed face-first onto the dirt road.

"Itai! What'd I land on?" a startled female voice asked.

"Me." Nakago growled, embarrassment coloring that statement as some onlookers wisely departed, knowing it would be dangerous if they laughed or even smiled while in the vicinity of Kutou's most feared shogun.

"Eek! Gomenasai!" the female voice yelped, as the owner of it got up off of his back and kneeled down in front of him to see if he was all right. At first, Nakago was taken aback by the girl's appearance; she was slender, had pale skin, cornsilk blond hair and deep blue eyes filled with an unsullied innocence. Her clothing was also rather unusual; the outfit consisted of a chocolate brown jacket, vest, and skirt (the shirt under the vest, however, was white).

"Daijobu?" the girl asked, concernedly. Nakago managed a sigh, and nodded; even though most of the wind had gotten knocked out of him when he'd hit the ground. With some effort, Nakago got to his feet, then offered a hand to the girl; that of which was hesitantly accepted.

"Where are you from, girl? From what land do you hail?" Nakago asked, aware that some of his underlings had caught up with him and were now openly staring at the strange girl.

"Uh…..I'm from a land called Japan…..Ever hear of it?" the girl asked, looking a little unnerved, now that she realized that something wasn't quite right. This got a number of bewildered looks (from the soldiers behind Nakago) that didn't help the girl's unease in the least.

"Can't say that I have. What name do you go by?" Nakago again asked, as a tiny spark of hope emerged in his soul.

"H-hongo Yui is my name, sir. If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?" the girl asked, in turn. Nakago arched an eyebrow; there was someone in the world that did not know of him? This was something new!

"I am known here as the shogun Nakago. I am a general in the emperor's army." Nakago replied, calmly.

"A general, huh? Never thought I would actually meet a general…..By the way, where am I? The last thing I can recall is being in the library storeroom." Yui said, still a little bewildered about what had happened.

"You are in the kingdom of Kutou." Nakago replied, as he mounted his horse again, and then offered her a hand up.

"Kutou? That doesn't sound like anyplace I have even heard of before…..Unless….it's one of the places inside of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho…..But that's impossible." Yui muttered, as she accepted the proffered hand and climbed into the saddle; sitting before Nakago in it.

"Shi Jin……..! You mean to tell me that you are indeed from another world?" Nakago asked, as some of his hope emerged in his voice.

"Hai…..I guess so…." Yui hesitantly confirmed.

"Then I must take you to the palace at once. Hold on tight, Yui-sama." Nakago murmured, as he urged his horse into a gallop; leaving his now very confused underlings at the scene of the bizarre meeting, scratching their heads and wondering what in the world was going on.

……………………………

Yui gaped in wonder as she beheld the majesty of an imperial Chinese-style palace.

"Oh wow….." Yui whispered, as she took in the sights of the intricately carved marble, the polished mahogany, blue silk, satin, velvet, and all sorts of expensive materials that were used as décor in the place.

"I take it you like what you see?" Nakago asked, startling her somewhat, yet getting an unexpected smile from the girl in response.

"Absolutely! I have only ever seen places like this in magazines and books about China! I could never have even dreamed that I would actually be standing inside of one in a million years!" Yui said, her enthusiasm warming Nakago's heart slightly. Then the memory of what had brought him to this place fourteen years before returned; freezing him to the core again.

"Nakago-san? What's wrong? Have I said something to upset you?" Yui asked, somehow having noticed that Nakago's thoughts had taken a darker turn. With a shake of his head, Nakago returned to himself, then started walking away.

"This way, Yui-sama." Nakago stated, coldly, as he motioned for her to follow. Confused to no end about the shogun's odd behavior, Yui followed him to one of the palace bedchambers.

"This will be your room, Yui-sama. Let the servants know if you need anything." Nakago stated, as he prepared to walk off.

"Nakago-san? Where are you going?" Yui asked, sounding a little bit afraid now, since the first person she'd met in this strange new world was leaving her side.

"I'm going to see the emperor and set up an audience between you and him. Don't worry, I will be back shortly." Nakago replied, having noticed the fear in Yui's eyes, and trying to allay it somewhat. With a shaky sigh, Yui nodded, then went into the room Nakago had led her to. The room itself was very fine; more than what Yui was used to, in so many ways.

"_This is going to take some getting used to_…." Yui mused, as she sat down on the bed and looked out the window; watching as the sun began its' slow descent into the west.

………………………….

Nakago sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. The meeting with the emperor had been more stressful than he'd thought. Several bedraggled-looking messengers had arrived from the Konan/Kutou border claiming they'd been beset by bandits on the way there (setting off the emperor's temper in such a way the Nakago could not get a word in edgewise).

"_At this rate, the kingdom really will crumble away into nothing. It is probably better in the long run that he doesn't know the Seiryu no Miko is here._" Nakago thought, uttering a low growl when he thought of all the years he'd spent in shame within the emperor's bedchambers as a 'plaything'. He'd silently sworn vengeance then, and now had the means of getting it; through one of Yui's wishes.

"_So many years of planning have come to this_…_I only hope that nothing happens to prevent the summoning._" Nakago mused, pausing when he heard what he sounded like crying. His curiosity piqued, Nakago followed the sound to its' source; his heart twisting violently in his chest (for some odd and unexplained reason) when he saw that it was Yui that was weeping. Silently, he approached her window, and, when she did not notice him right away, he called out to her.

"Yui-sama, why do you weep? What is it that troubles you?" Nakago asked. Startled at first by his voice, Yui cast her gaze nervously back and forth, and then looked directly at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"Mother…..she's gone….My mother was murdered before I came here, Nakago-san." Yui sobbed, as she climbed out the window and stood there before him (her room was on the ground level, thus allowing her to do this). Without even realizing what he was doing, Nakago gently (yet a little awkwardly) embraced her.

"Cry as much as you want, Yui-sama. I'm here for you. I'll…..protect you." Nakago said, even though he didn't know why for the life of him he was saying such a thing. To his added surprise, she wrapped her delicate arms around his waist and buried her face into his tunic and robe (he'd since taken his armor off for the night).

"Arigato, Nakago-san…..I'm glad you're here….Even though I only just met you, I get the feeling that, when you're around, this place is a little less scary." Yui murmured, as tears continued to spill freely down her cheeks.

"I am a man of my word, Yui-sama. I'll protect you from whatever took your mother from you. I promise." Nakago said, quietly, the words seeming to slip out from between his lips of their own accord. He only got a slight nod from Yui in response, but he could sense that she was put at ease because of the words, and the sincerity behind them. For a long time, the two of them stood in the moonlight, wrapped in an embrace that was both comforting and confusing for the both of them.

Author's Note!

Yes, I realize that things are moving at an odd pace, but there is a reason. This is a completely different universe. Yui doesn't even know Miaka exists, and the seishi in general are alsogoing to be a little different. So please, bear with me, okay?

Gemini14


	3. Chapter Two: Seiryu no Miko

Chapter Two: Seiryu no Miko

When Yui awoke in her room the next morning, she was a little disoriented. This wasn't her room, and she couldn't feel any trace of her mother's warm presence nearby…then she remembered.

"_That's right. Kaa-san is dead, and I'm now in a book called the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho._" Yui mused, blushing when she also remembered the long embrace she and the shogun, Nakago, had shared the night before.

"_And yet, he didn't take advantage of me. Men like him are rare._" Yui thought, as she got out of bed and stretched.

"Good morning, your Eminence!" a youthful voice chirped, startling Yui into whirling around to face its' owner.

"Nani? You mean me?" Yui asked, more than a little confused when she was met by a girl that was about her age that was holding out some clothing.

"Hai." The girl replied, with a smile. Yui was dumbstruck; she was someone of importance! And then she glanced at the garments. They were a shade of blue that looked almost as though it had been made with crushed sapphires, and spun gold had somehow been woven into it to create the intricate dragon designs all along the front of the shirt.

"I…..I can't accept this…..It's too fine for someone like me…." Yui muttered, as the servant held the clothing up to her to see if it would fit.

"Nonsense! There will be nothing but the finest for you, Seiryu no Miko!" the girl said, enthusiastically.

"My thoughts exactly." A now-familiar voice stated, from just outside the door.

"Nakago-san!" Yui shouted, as she, for decency's sake, dove behind a screen and got changed into the outfit.

"Ohayo, Yui-sama. I take it you are getting decent?" Nakago asked, as he glided into the room.

"I am. Keep your pants on." Yui muttered, irritably, unknowingly getting a quirked eyebrow as a response from Nakago.

"'Keep my pants on'? Is that a saying from your world, Yui-sama?" Nakago questioned, curiously, and yet with dry humor edging it's way into his voice.

"You could say that." Yui replied, as she emerged from behind the screen and faced the smirking shogun. It was when she was facing him that she remembered her tears the night before, and blushed slightly when she also remembered his kindness towards her.

"Um….Arigato…for being there last night…I really appreciate it." Yui said, hesitantly. Nakago gave her an odd (yet strangely abashed) look, then shrugged.

"Think nothing of it, Yui-sama. It was the least I could do." Nakago said, honestly, then ushered her to his side and they both started walking.

"Where are we going?" Yui asked, as she kept pace beside the shogun. To her surprise, his expression fell slightly before he answered her.

"We're going to an audience with the emperor….He desires to meet you, Yui-sama." Nakago murmured, quietly. Yui then gave the shogun a confused look; why did he sound so somber? And why was there so much pain in his eyes?

"_I can't really ask him what is wrong, since I only just met him yesterday_…_But it looks like he's got some emotional wounds as well._" Yui mused, as she gently took his hand in hers', smiled when he looked down in surprise at her, and gave the hand a reassuring squeeze as they entered the throne room.

…………………..

Nakago couldn't believe what had just occurred. This girl, Yui, the Seiryu no Miko, was trying to comfort him of all people!

"_Had she somehow sensed what I was feeling? Or seen what I had gone through fourteen years ago? Or is she just able to sense my pain since she has been through something similar?_" Nakago wondered, as he gently gripped Yui's hand back, and then released it to kneel before the emperor.

…………………………

Yui watched as the shogun bowed to the man on the throne, then motioned for her to step forward and present herself. With some hesitation, Yui did as she was bidden and stood before the emperor. Almost immediately, however, she wished she hadn't. The man on the throne looked hungrily at her; his roving eyes raking her flesh even more keenly than her father's hands had in her own world. She resisted the urge to shudder when he spoke.

"So, this young lady is from another world, eh? Has she accepted her role as Seiryu no Miko?" the emperor asked, directing his question at Nakago, but never once looking away from Yui.

"Not yet, your highness." Nakago replied, with a slight, almost imperceptible growl in his tone as he rose from his kneeling position to stand alongside the now quivering Yui.

"I see. Though it appears as though you have accepted her as such, Nakago." The emperor said, sitting back in his throne with a displeased look on his ugly face in response to Nakago's protective manner towards Yui. Nakago growled softly again, and Yui noticed that his forehead appeared to be bathed in a soft blue light.

"_It's that same light that drew me into the book in the first place!_" Yui thought, as she openly stared at the light.

"Feh. Fine, have it your way, then. Give her the scroll!" the emperor ordered, as two servants approached Yui, handed her an ancient-looking scroll, then backed away from her.

"Within that scroll, Yui-sama, are the clues you will need to find the other Seiryusichisei, and the incantation for the summoning of Seiryu. It is up to you to guard it, yet it is up to your seishi to protect you until the time comes. Will you accept the title of Seiryu no Miko?" Nakago asked, quietly.

"What would happen if I refused?" Yui asked, in turn.

"Seiryu would send you back to your world, and choose another." Nakago said, looking somewhat saddened about the possibility of her refusal. Yui gave the scroll in her hands a discerning look, then gave Nakago a warm smile.

"I accept. At any rate, this is the least I can do, since it seems that Seiryu had saved my life back in my own world." Yui stated.

"Excellent! You will depart from here tomorrow to search for the rest of the Seiryusichisei!" the emperor ordered, excitedly, as Nakago and Yui both bowed, and as Nakago led Yui out of the throne room again.

………………………

For the rest of the day, Yui wandered the palace's halls with the scroll in hand. She spent equal amounts of time musing about her now complicated life, and the descriptions of the clues found on the scroll (which, coincidentally enough, was also called the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho).

"_It seems that every seishi is identified by a mark on his or her body. And that these marks glow blue when they are using their powers. Maybe that would explain Nakago-san's blue marking_….._and why he seemed so protective of me, even in the presence of the emperor._" Yui thought, as she walked past what appeared to be a garden.

"Good afternoon, Yui-sama." Nakago's voice said, startling Yui out of her thoughts and making her look around for the shogun.

"Over here." Nakago said, again, this time directing Yui's attention to one of the many stone benches in the garden where he was casually sitting.

"Good afternoon. I didn't really think you were the type for gardens, Nakago-san." Yui commented, as she walked over and sat down beside him.

"Even a military man like me needs some peace and quiet every now and again, Yui-sama. Are you studying the scroll?" Nakago asked. Yui nodded.

"Hai…..but I have the feeling that reading the clues on paper is one thing; finding them on the people in question is another." Yui muttered. Nakago nodded in understanding.

"Indeed, it will be……Yet, then again, simplicity never really was fate's favored way in life." Nakago murmured, sarcastically.

"Got that right." Yui agreed, as a deadpan expression crossed her fair features. It was in that moment that Yui could have sworn that she'd heard someone sneeze in response to those comments. To their surprise, a few chuckles escaped from the both of them into the cool spring afternoon, and it was a few moments before Yui spoke again.

"On another note, Nakago-san, your name is in this scroll as well. Are you also a Seiryusichisei?" Yui asked, curiously. Nakago grimaced slightly and nodded.

"Unfortunately enough, yes I am." Nakago replied, softly.

"'Unfortunately'? Why do you say that?" Yui questioned, sensing that the key to Nakago's pain was almost visible to her.

"The mark of Seiryu…..and the power that is held in it….has brought me nothing but pain so far…..I wish I could be rid of it, I really do." Nakago whispered, as he lowered his gaze from her and stared sorrowfully at the ground.

"Nakago-san….." Yui murmured, as a look of genuine pity took up residence on her face.

"Don't concern yourself with me, Yui-sama. I'm not worth your pity." Nakago said, bitterly, almost recoiling when one of Yui's soft hands touched his face, and brought his gaze back to hers' again.

"I don't know of anything I can say or do that will ease your pain, Nakago-san, but I will do my best to live up to your expectations as Seiryu no Miko. It is the least I can do to repay you for the kindness you have shown me." Yui said, gently.

"Thank you, Yui-sama." Nakago murmured.

"No problem. Just one thing, though. My first request as your miko." Yui said, as she gave him an almost earnest expression. Nakago raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?" Nakago asked, curiously.

"Call me Yui." Yui said. Nakago appeared to think it over for a moment, then nodded.

"I will do so. But you must also agree to just call me Nakago. Agreed?" Nakago queried. Yui nodded vigorously and offered her hand out to seal the deal with a handshake (which the bemused Nakago dubiously accepted into his own).

"Now it's a done deal! No more 'Yui-sama' or 'Nakago-san'. Just Yui and Nakago. Right?" Yui asked. Nakago nodded.

"I suppose so….But that is such an odd custom. Shaking hands to seal an agreement? What other customs do people have in your world, Yui-sa……Yui?" Nakago questioned, just barely catching himself before he could say 'sama'.

"Oh, do I have some 'customs' to tell you about!" Yui laughed, as she began explaining some of the more bizarre things she'd seen in her own world to Nakago, and as Nakago did his best to understand what she was talking about.

Author's Note!

Yeah, I realize that this was a rather strange chapter, but I suppose it will be the norm for this story... Hope it was all right, anyway!

Gemini14


	4. Chapter Three: The Journey Begins

Chapter Three: The Journey Begins

There was a general feeling of excitement in the air as Yui and Nakago made ready to leave on their important quest to find the rest of the Seiryusichisei. To her surprise, Yui found that a festival had come to town in her honor; celebrating her arrival and the imminent summoning of Seiryu.

"It's hard for me to believe that they're doing this all 'in my honor'. I still say that I'm no one important." Yui murmured, as she and Nakago meandered through the marketplace, and watched as the street vendors set themselves up for business.

"Don't understate yourself, Yui. Your coming is very significant for Kutou, thus it demands that something special needs to be done to make you feel more welcome here." Nakago murmured, even though he was wondering, deep down, why he was even saying such things.

"_I obviously don't mean it_..._And yet, I want to keep Yui from feeling any more sorrow from the loss of her mother_..._at least, for a short while._" Nakago mused, as Yui gently squeezed his hand to get his attention, and he looked down questioningly at her.

"There's a fortune-telling booth over there, Nakago! Let's go and see what is in store for us!" Yui said, her blue eyes sparkling with childlike excitement, as she pulled him towards the booth. For a moment, Nakago thought of refusing; then looked again into Yui's bright blue eyes and felt his resolve crumble. He didn't have it in him to refuse.

"_I'm becoming a pushover._" Nakago thought, with some disgust at himself, as he allowed himself to be playfully dragged to where an amused-looking young man sat, watching them.

"I take it you two would like a reading?" the man asked, with a friendly smile.

"Hai! What can you tell us?" Yui questioned, getting a chuckle from the man, in turn, as he gently took her hand and cupped it in both of his.

"Let's see...Hmm...Now this is rather odd...It seems that you, young lady, are not from around here...The power of Seiryu surrounds you and protects you...and that, as of today, you are beginning your search of the Seiryu Sichisei. Am I right?" the young man asked, as he gave both of them a questioning look.

"Yeah, that's right!" Yui exclaimed, amazed by the young man's ability to see what had happened so far, and their impending quest.

"Also, the man standing with you is one of the Sichisei...Nakago, is that correct?" the young man again asked. Nakago gave him an almost suspicious look, and nodded.

"That's correct...How are you able to discern so much?" Nakago in turn questioned; more worried about Yui's safety, than the thought of being scammed by a fraudulent psychic, at this point. The young man gave him a secretive smile.

"Both of you come to the alley, and I'll tell you." the man responded, as he stepped out of his booth, and led them to the quiet of the alley.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Yui was more than a little bewildered by the fortune-teller's odd behavior, but dismissed it when she somehow sensed that he meant her no harm.

"_His presence almost reminds me of Nakago's_..._It makes me feel safe and secure._" Yui mused, as the young man turned to face them, and gave them a speculative look.

"I had doubted, ever since a few days ago, that her Eminence, the Seiryu no Miko, had actually arrived in this world...But now I see the truth before me, and I feel safe in telling you both the truth." the man said, looking a little bit relieved that he was getting an invisible weight off of his young shoulders; a weight that, Nakago knew from firsthand experience, was almost an unbearable one.

"What exactly do you mean?" Nakago asked, even though he could sense that something was about to happen that would be to their benefit. The younger man smiled again, this time a little bit bashfully.

"I am known to this troupe as Chuin Ruo, but my celestial name is that of the Seiryu Sichisei known as Tomo. I'm one of those you are seeking, your Eminence." the man said, as he pulled up his tunic and showed them one of the very signs they had been only beginning to search for. There, just above his right pelvic bone, was a bright blue symbol; shining brilliantly, even in the early afternoon sunlight.

"Nakago! It's true! There's Ti! And right where the scroll said it would be, too! We've found Tomo!" Yui whispered, excitedly, unable to believe the incredible luck that had come their way. They hadn't even left the city yet, and already they'd found the next seishi!

"It does seem almost too good to be true,...and yet, here he stands." Nakago said, also admitting his disbelief.

"Will you be able to come with us, Tomo-san?" Yui asked, as she gave the newly-found seishi a warm, almost giddy smile.

"You needn't even ask, Seiryu no Miko-sama! I'll follow you to the end of the earth, if need be! I am destined to be at your side!" Tomo replied, eagerly.

"Then pack up only what you are going to need for the road. We leave within the hour." Nakago said, getting a nod and a smile from Tomo in response.

"Tell me where and I'll be there! You can count on it!" Tomo promised.

"All right! By the way, my name is Yui. It's good to meet you, Tomo-san." Yui said, pleasantly.

"And it's certainly good to finally meet you, Yui-sama. I look forward to traveling with you." Tomo added, with a smile that made Nakago secretly jealous...And again, he didn't know why.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

As the trio left the bustling city behind them, Yui could almost sense that her future was changing dramatically, as the path she took led even further into the unknown.

"_I can only hope that this story can have a happy ending_..._and that justice will be found for my mother's murder._" Yui thought, somberly; jumping slightly when Nakago gently caressed her cheek with a calloused hand, having somehow sensed that the ever present sorrow had returned.

"I made a promise, Yui, and I don't intend to break it. I will protect you from the evil that had killed your mother, even if it should take my life." Nakago softly swore; keeping his voice low so the cheerful Tomo wouldn't overhear. Yui smiled sadly and nodded.

"Thank you, Nakago...I just hope it doesn't come to that. I don't want to lose you, too." Yui murmured, her words softening Nakago's frozen heart even further.

"You won't." Nakago promised, then silently added, "_Even the gods won't prevent me from remaining by your side._" Little did Nakago realize just what that sort of promise entailed...and what it would do to their individual futures...

"_I want the happiness and peace that is owed me_..._Seiryu __owes __me that much, at least._" Nakago thought, as he held on to Yui just a little bit tighter; not realizing that an emotion that was even stronger than his hatred of the Kutou emperor was beginning to shine through...if only a little bit.

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Okay, I realize that the events in this chapter happened a little too quickly, but I am trying to get back into writing in this story again. I just hope that it was easy to follow. I'll try to make the next chapter a little bit longer, so hang tight, minna!**_

_**Gemini14**_


End file.
